Power Rangers: Royal Knights
by Andresurbina14
Summary: The story of Power Rangers: Royal Knights
1. Chapter 1

POWER RANGERS: ROYAL KNIGHTS

Royal Knight's return

Millenia ago

Nefaria was walking with Prince Phobos to their master Lord Cerdic.

Nefaira: My lord I come with disturbing news. Our master Prince Tiamat has been vanquished by the Royal Knights and they are on their way to do the same to us.

Lord Cerdic: Let them come. They will pay with their lives for what they did to my master.

The Royal Knights teleport in.

Red Royal Knight: Lord Cedric, in honor of the law of Royal Knights, you are being tried with treason and

Lord Cedric: You dare speak to me that way boy. I have been alive a thousand of years and used to be one of you. I saw the true power of inner darkness and Tiamat showed me that. You will pay for what you did I swear on my life.

The royal knights take out their swords and battle Cedric, Phobos, and Nefaira. The Royal knights use their great power to throw all three into a corner and say a spell that opens a portal that sends the three though it.

Lord Cedric: THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU WILL SEE OF US. We WILL RETURN AND BRING OUR MASTER BACK AND RETURN WITH VENGANCE.

The portal closes as they throw are thrown inside.

Royal Knight Blue: Cedric is right. If they return and manage to bring back Tiamat society won't stand a chance at stopping them like we did. We need to choose a guardian for the rings and it should be Orion.

Royal Knight Red: You are right. I am sorry it has to be this way. You all have been very brave and I was honored to fight alongside you.

Royal Knight Yellow: The honor has been ours Orion.

The four royal knights take off their rings and a huge blast of energy is sent through Orion as the four knights die.

Present day

Dark Castle

A portal opens up again as Lord Cedric, Nefaira, Nebula, Phobos, and Trelibicon all stand forward.

Treliblicon: We must find what dimension our master is being kept in and free him.

Nebula: I want to make to make the Royal Knights suffer for banishing us to that hell.

Nefaira: In time sister.

Lord Cedric: It has been 20,000 years the knights are dead. I know the knights though they chose a protector to guard the rings and make sure they can recruit the next Royal Knights. If we get our hands on those rings, then we will have powers beyond imagination and we will free Tiamat and rule this world once again.

Tony Caine is shown running to his favorite coffee shop. He was already late for meeting with his friends and lately has been having these weird dreams of him dressed as a power ranger and he was wearing a knight armor fighting alongside other knights against a monster.

Becky: Hey Tony we have been waiting so long It is now the my 60th birthday.

Tony: Shut up Becky or you will not live to see your 25th birthday.

Becky: Ooooh I'm so scared.

Brian: Why don't you guys just admit you have feelings for each other and kiss already.

Becky: How's about you shut up before I jump over this table and show you those karate moves I have been working on this past year.

Sonya: If we want to make it through college this semester I suggest we all start hitting the books.

Troy: We should listen to the trust fund baby.

Sonya shoots an evil glare at Troy.

People from Star City Bay are shown running from it looks like a demon and looks ghouls. The demon shoots energy blast at several people and destroys a building.

Demon: This place will soon belong to Prince Tiamat.

Tony and his friends know they have to help but are teleported by a real bright light.

Royal Sanctuary

Orion is shown watching as Tony and his friends fall into his dimension.

Tony: Where are we?

Becky: More like how we got here.

Orion: I know this must be confusing. My name is Orion and your earth are in grave danger. You and your friends are ancestors of the ancient Royal Knights and you are needed again to defend it. Thousands of years ago an extremely powerful demon known as Lord Cedric. He is trying to an even powerful demon known as Prince Tiamat. You are destined to become the Power Rangers: Royal Knights.

Sonya: This is to crazy. I have been having these dreams/visions of me dressed in a pink armor fighting demons.

Troy: I have been having the same dreams but I am having a blue armor.

Orion: I have sent you those visions. I know you are destined to become the knights and protect this earth.

Orion opens up an ancient box and they see 5 ancient rings. The rings glow as they magically fly onto the fingers of Tony and his friends.

Troy's Ring glows blue

Sonya's Ring glows Pink

Becky's Ring glows Yellow

Brian's Ring glows Black

Tony's Ring glows Red

A burst of Red, Black, Yellow, Blue, and Pink energy goes through them as they morph and get a specular armor.

Orion: Tony you will be the leader as I was with my knights now go Cedric has sent an army of ghouls and a demon known Trifire to attack the city.

Tony and his friends teleport to the city.

The army of ghouls attack citizens Star City Bay as a blast of red energy hits the ghouls.

Tony: In honor of the Royal Knights, We will not let you destroy our city.

The ghouls run at the rangers and the rangers use there blasters and royal sabers to defeat the them as they each dissappear in a black light as they are destroyed.

Trifire: You may be the Royal Knights but I will not let you destroy me that easily.

Trifire fires a fire blast at the rangers as they fall to the ground.

Trifire: You are all pathectic.

The rangers take out there blasters and fire a red, blue, yellow, blue, and pink energy constantly at him as he falls to the ground and is destroyed.

The entire city cheers the rangers as Nefaira watches the rangers in the crowd as she teleports away in a purple light.

Dark Castle

Lord Cedric: So Orion has found new Royal Knights. I don't care who stands in my way I will destroy them and Orion and Tiamat will rise once again.

Nefaira: I have a feeling these rangers will be a real challenge.

Royal Sancuatary

Orion: Rangers you did really well. But promise me Cedric has many spys and generals and he knows you exist. There will be many trials but if you continue working together you will triumph.

Tony: We won't let you down Orion.


	2. Chapter 2 Royal Dragons

POWER RANGERS: ROYAL KNIGHTS

ROYAL DRAGONS CHAPTER 2

Orion: Rangers there is something you need to know. Tiamat is not only extremely powerful but he is also a descendant of the great former powerful Dark Specter. Also the powers from the rings come from the rings and my powers come from a great powerful being named Zordon.

Tony: I remember learning about him during history. He was leader of the UAE(United Alliance of Evil) and lead the great battle during Angel Grove. He was killed and betrayed by one of his generals Darkonda. And Zordon was the mentor to the first power rangers.

Becky: Always have to be the know it all don't you Tony.

Tony: It's not my fault i'm smarter than you.

Becky shoots Tony an evil glare.

A bright purple light teleports into the Royal Santuractry.

Orion: Rangers this is my apprentice Cecelia.

Cecelia: It is an honor to meet the new Royal Knights. Orion I have heard from my sources on the underworld it appears that Lord Cedric is planning a full scale attack on earth soon and maybe even rebelling against Tiamat taking his place as ruler.

Sonya: As if we don't have enough to worry about.

Troy: We can beat anything Cedric or his forces throw at us.

Orion: Rangers you may go and relax. Later on we'll go through the simulation sessions for when Cedric decides to attack.

Tony and his friends teleport out.

Cecelia: You haven't told them yet have you about the others.

Orion: They will know in due time. They are not ready yet. We must prepare the Royal Weapons and the Zords because if I am right we will need them soon. We must also find the Gold and Purple royal rings before Cedric does.

Dark Palace

Lord Cedric is conversing with his army.

Lord Cedric: I WANT THOSE GOOD FOR NOTHING RANGERS DESTROYED. THEY WILL NOT STAND IN THE WAY OF MY MASTER PLAN.

Nefaira uses her staff to create a monster made of rocks called golem.

Nefaira: This will be strong enough to those good for nothing rangers. It is 20x stronger than Trifire and soon this world will belong to Tiamat.

Starbucks

Troy is shown getting coffee for him and Sonya as they sit down and study.

Troy: So why would a trust fund baby like you want to become a nurse.

Sonya: Just because my parents are rich doesn't mean i am or stuck up. I refused to become the heir to my parents company and they disowned me. I went to live with my uncle who also had money who wanted nothing to do with my mom or dad. I worked three jobs and I am still planning on paying my uncle back even though he insist i do not have to. I want to eventually change the world and help people give people medical care even though they can not afford it.

Troy: Damn Sonya I was just joking.

Sonya: Sorry I shouldn't had snapped like that.

Troy: I was hoping I could ask you

Troy and Sonya suddenly see civilians being attacked by a giant rock monster.

Troy and Sonya get in contact with the other rangers as they morph and confront the monster.

Sonya: Rock face your days are numbered.

Golem: I am more than a rock monster pinky.

Golem launches several giant boulders at Troy and Sonya as they are trapped on them and can not move.

Golem: This is to easy. I am sure Cedric will promote me to general after I easily defeat you.

He is blasted by the other rangers but the blast doesn't even faze him.

Tony: We won't let you destroy the city or hurt our friends.

Golem sends a huge energy blast throwing the rangers across the room.

Orion: Rangers I am sending you some help.

A huge blaster like weapon appears in red rangers hand.

Orion: This is the Knight Blaster. It is the most powerful weapon ever created.

Tony fires it at the boulders releasing Troy and Sonya as the rangers gather putting there hands on the Knight Blaster.

Golem: I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY HUMANS.

Golem charges at the rangers as a massive energy blast is shot from the Knight Blaster causing Golem to be destroyed. The rangers are then hit by purple lightning.

Nefaira: So these are Orion's mighty warriors. You are all pathetic.

Tony: Who are you?

Nefaira: You won't live long enough to find out.

Nefaira fires an energy blast where Golem was destroyed as Golem grows huge. Golem is about to step on the Rangers as he is shot by several energy blast as they see five machine like dragons.

Orion: Rangers these are you royal dragon zords combined they will formed the unstoppable Royal Knight Megazord.

The Pink and Blue Dragon the form the body of the of the megazord and the arms. The Black and Yellow dragon form the legs as the Red Dragon zord forms the head. The rangers fly into the cockpit of the megazord.

Troy: This is sick.

Golem: I will not be defeated by the mere likes of a giant tin can.

Golem fires several energy blasts as the Royal Knight Megazord is unfazed as Golem charges at the megazord. The megazord uses its Knight Saber to deflect the blast the blast weakening Golem as the Megazord runs and attacks Golem with the Knight Saber causing Golem to fall to the ground and be destroyed.

The city cheers as the megazord stands triumphant over the city.

Dark Castle

Cedric is seen talking to a pool of red water with Tiamat's face in it.

Tiamat: I can not believe the Royal Knights have returned. Not only did they have of the Knight Blaster but the mighty Royal Knight Megazord. You are a failure. If you ever think of betraying me, I will destroy you with the death of 1000x suns. Destroy the rangers and find the gold and purple royal rings. They will have enough power to free me from this hell.

Cedric: Yes master.

Nefaira is shown walking into the room with cedric as Cedric uses his staff to throw her across the room banging her head against the wall.

Cedric: You pitiful moster failed.

Nefaira: If I had known that the rangers would harness the power of the Knight Megazord I would have used a different plan.

Nefaira runs out of the room into her quarters and opens a metal chest inside which are two rings one glows gold and one glows purple.

Nefaira: Cedric will learn to respect me I promise you that!

Troy and Sonya are shown going out for a run.

Sonya: So what were you going to ask me before.

Troy: Its nothing.

Sonya: You sure it seemed important.

Troy: Yeah it was nothing.

Sonya thinks in her mind.

Sonya: I know you have feelings for me. It hurts so much you won't just admit it and I am afraid to tell you how I feel about you also


	3. Chapter 3 Dark Dimension

Power Rangers: Royal Knights

Dark Dimension Episode 3

Nefaira is shown plotting against Lord Cedric. For thousand of years he has treated her like someone he could beat on when a plan failed. She and her sister were sick and tired of his abuse and swore to make him pay and planned to use the Royal Rings to destroy not only Lord Cedric but the rangers and even the Prince Tiamat the lord of darkness. She and her sister would rule the underworld.

Nefaira jumps when she hears footsteps and sees it is only her sister Nebula who is limping.

Nebula: Lord Cedric is getting suspicious of both of us he just used his lightning powers to throw me against the wall for talking back to him.

Nebula gets her sword and has a pissed off look on her face. She was going to kill Cedric and if Phobos and Trelibicon got in her way she would slice open their throats but do worse to Cedric.

Nebula: Don't older sister I am fine. We can not let our master plan be revealed yet.

Nefaira: I am stepping up our plan. Come with me!

Nebula and Nefaira teleport out when a shadow monster comes from out of hiding and sees Phobos walking by.

Shadowcon: I must speak to Cedric at once it is at utmost importance.

Tony and Becky are shown rollerblading as Tony gets way ahead of Becky.

Tony: I should have known that big ass of yours would not be able to keep up with me.

Becky: Once I catch up to you I swear to god I will kill you for saying that. How's about you slow down and wait for me and say that to my face.

Becky sees Tony had stopped and they both see two women with swords and bows and arrows.

Becky: You are the same woman we saw during the last battle

Nebula: You aren't as stupid as I thought.

Becky shoots Nebula an evil glare.

Royal Knights, Power Up

Becky and Tony Morph.

Becky: You might as well tell us who you are before we decide to destroy you.

Nefaira: You will have the greatest opportunity to be destroyed by the great goddesses of the underworld Nebula and Nefaira.

Tony: You might as well run back to Cedric before you get hurt.

Nefaira: We have broken ties with that fool Cedric.

Nebula and Nefaira combine their swords and create an explosive energy that knocks the rangers to the ground causing them to demorph.

Nefaira gets out her scepter and laughs as she teleports Tony and Becky away.

Nebula: Two down three to go.

Nebula: Let me finish this sister. I want to capture the three rangers on my own you should go to the dark dimension and guard the two powerless punks.

Nefaira smiles evilly and teleports away with her staff.

Dark Castle

Lord Cedric: Are you sure of this?

Shadowcon: I overheard them they are planning on betraying you and taking out you and your generals and even Prince Tiamat.

Lord Cedric fires a huge energy blast at a wall in a fit of rage.

Lord Cedric: I SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRUSTED THEM. I WANT THEM BOTH FOUND AND BROUGHT BACK TO ME IMMEDIATELY. I WILL DEAL WITH THEM AND SHOW THEM WHY BETRAYING ME IS GOING TO BE THERE GREATEST AND LAST MISTAKE.

It is late at night and Troy, Brian, and Sonya are shown at the local coffee shop studying.

Troy: Are you at least worried we haven't heard from Tony or Becky the past few hours.

Sonya: Maybe they finally stopped kidding themselves and finally got together.

Brian and Troy can not help but laugh.

Tony and Brian see people running and being attacked.

Brian: I guess it's time for our other job.

Brian, Tony, and Sonya leave but first make sure that no one is watching them.

Brian Tony Sonya: Royal Knight, Power Up.

Sonya: You messed with the wrong city.

Nebula: I don't think so little girl. For I am Nebula goddesses of the underworld and you will die knowing you will have been defeated by the likes of me.

Sonya and the others get in battle stance as they easily battle ghouls as a mad Nebula looks on.

Tony: Surrender Nebula Lord Cedric will never conquer earth.

Nebula: You won't have to worry about Cedric for much longer.

Sonya pulls out one of her weapons the power bow and shoots Nebula in the shoulder as she screams in pain but still gets her staff and manages to Troy and Brian away but is too weak to attack Sonya and teleports away.

Nebula: This isn't over you will regret this.

Royal Sanctuary

Sonya teleports in and calls for Orion.

Sonya: Orion Tony and the others have

Orion: I am aware of what happened. The goddesses of the underworld Nebula and Nefaira are not to be taken lightly and have been probably been taken to the Dark Dimension a place where there powers don't work.

Sonya: I met that Nebula she was a *****. I am going to this dark dimension and get the others back.

Orion: Maybe you didn't hear the part where your powers work.

Sonya: I heard you loud and clear. I am not going to allow my friends to be trapped there.

Orion: Give me your morpher.

Sonya hands over her morpher to Orion and releases a bright blue light into it.

Orion: This will release a force field called the knight field. It will not only give you an energy shield but it will allow you to be able to release a surge of field energy extremely powerful. Once you are in the dark dimension, you will not be able to communicate with me also.

Orion opens up a portal Sonya walks through it.

Dark Dimension

Nebula is shown bandaging up her arm as Nefaira taunts the rangers.

Nefaira: You guys are pathetic and easily beaten! You are nothing without your powers. I can not believe Cedric had such a hard time defeating you.

Becky: Is there any way to shut up this old hag.

Nefaira starts choking Becky telekinetically as the other rangers try to fight her off as a portal opens up and Sonya comes out.

Nebula: You will pay for what you did to my shoulder.

Nebula fires a huge energy blast at her as she uses a shield to protect her.

Nefaira: I guess Orion gave you some tricks. It does not matter I will dispose of you easily.

Nebula and Nefaira combine their swords and create another huge energy blast at all the rangers as she uses the shield to protect herself and the other rangers deflecting the blast back at Nebula and Nefaira destroying Nebula's staff breaking them free of the dark dimension.

An injured Nebula and Nefaira stand up as they look defeated.

Nebula: This battle is not over rangers. And as for you yellow ranger I will destroy you soon personally.

Nebula and Nefaira teleport away.

Dark Castle

Shadowcon: I am sorry master I have failed you. By the time my forces found Nebula and Nefaira they were already gone.

Lord Cedric: It is okay. I am placing a bounty on their heads though. I want those Royal Rings they have. I am promoting you to general.

Lord Cedric goes into his quarters to talk with Prince Tiamat who has summoned him.

Prince Tiamat: I can not believe what a screw up you have been.

Lord Cedric: Sire I

Tiamat uses his powers to throw him against the wall.

Tiamat: Not only did you allow two of your generals to betray you but they have the gold and purple royal rings. If they find someone suitable of taking on those powers, then the seven royal knights will be reunited. We will discuss your consequences later!

The image of Tiamat dissappears.

Lord Cedric: When you get free master I will be the one to defeat you rule the earth.

Park

Tony is shown walking when someone tackles him from behind.

Becky: That was for that comment before.

Tony and Becky play fight as Nebula watches by

Nebula: Enjoy your fun while you can Rangers because soon there will be nothing at all to celebrate after we are finished with you.


	4. Chapter 4 Catastrophe

POWER RANGERS: ROYAL KNIGHTS

A RANGER CATASTROPHE

Nefaira is conversing with Nebula about a plan of attack to destroy the rangers.

Nefaira: Where is this friend of yours who is capable of destroying the Royal Knights?

A bright pink light teleports in as a cat monster appears.

Nebula: Thank you so much for coming on such short notice. I know you put off other jobs to help me which I will show my great appreciation for later on.

Catastrophe kisses Nebula and smiles.

Catastrophe: The pleasure is all mine. As for my payment I only wish to have a place in your army and we can rule this world together.

Nefaira: I know of your work Catastrophe. You have conquered many worlds and killed many warriors and I am glad to have you on our team. You used to work for Tiamat but you were smart enough to break off ties with him.

Catastrophe: I might have a plan already to destroy those rangers.

Nebula: Do share please.

Brian is shown conversing with his friends when he bumps into a girl with brown hair and spills coffee on her.

Brian: I am so extremely sorry. I will pay to have your have your clothes dry cleaned and another coffee on me.

Girl: Its fine. I should have been looking where I was going. I am Catherine by the way.

Brian: Nice to meet you Catherine I am Brian.

Catherine: I know this might sound forward but would you like to have lunch sometime.

Brian blushes and laughs and says sure.

Catherine rights his name on his coffee cup and leaves.

Troy: Really smooth my friend. I should spill coffee on someone and maybe I can get help with my homework for criminal justice.

Their morphers then go off as they sneak off.

Troy: What's going on.

Tony: Ghouls and cat monster are attacking the city.

Brian: Looks like it is time for our second job.

Brian and Tony run outside to an alley and make sure no one is watching and morph.

Catastrophe is shown blasting and destroying buildings as she laughs.

Catastrophe: Where are those pesky rangers I want some people to play with?

The rangers blast Catastrophe but it doesn't even faze her.

Tony: Be careful what you wish for.

Catastrophe: Rangers be prepared to be defeated by the great Catastrophe.

Tony, Brian, Troy fight the Ghouls as Becky and Sonya fight Catastrophe.

Catastrophe calls for her catarang(boomerang) and cuts through the rangers as she laughs.

Catastrophe uses super speed and attacks the rangers but Brian stabs Catastrophe in the shoulder as she screams but still scratches him with her claws as the Rangers fall to the ground in pain and the five of them start becoming cat monsters.

Catastrophe: HAHAHAHAHA hello my cat minions we will rule this city together.

Royal Sanctuary

Orion is shown summoning Cecelia as she teleports in.

Orion: Your old foe Catastrophe has attacked and transformed them into there cat minions. I know you and her have history but I need you to find Catastrophe and use your magic to free the rangers.

Cecelia: Yeah right Catastrophe and me have history she killed my sister.

Orion: Remember not to let your emotions control you. I cared about your sister as well but you must be of sound judgement to defeat Catastrophe.

Cecelia nods her head in agreement as she teleports out in a purple light.

Cecelia is shown in another dimension as she confronts Catastrophe.

Cecelia: The game is over Catastrophe.

Catastrophe: You are going to wish you never came here. You may have beat me in battle once but that will never happen again. Say hello to your sister after I kill you.

Catastrophe and Cecelia battle with swords as Catastrophe launches a massive energy blast at Cecelia as she dodges it.

Catastrophe: Your fighting skills are impressive since we last battled. It is too bad you are on the losing side.

Cecelia sends three massive energy blasts at Catastrophe sending her flying across the room breaking the spell on the rangers.

Troy: The game is over Catastrophe.

Catastrophe screams as she charges at the rangers and cecelia activate the Knight Shield and launch a massive blast at Catastrophe badly injuring Catastrophe.

Nebula appears and uses her staff to make Catastrophe grow.

The rangers call for there royal dragons and form the Royal Knight Megazord.

Catastrophe: I will enjoy crushing you like a can of cat food.

The rangers fire lasers at Catastrophe as Catastrophe laughs as she walks right through them as the rangers call for the knight saber. The saber has no effect on Catastrophe as she grabs it and uses its full power against the megazord gravely injuring it.

Cecelia uses her staff to give the megazord the more power and a new weapon.

Cecelia: Rangers that is your royal blasters.

Catastrophe fires at the rangers as the two royal blasters charge at full power fire at Catastrophe as falls to the ground and explodes.

Brian is shown having dinner with Katherine.

Katherine: I am new to the city and just Star City University actually majoring in nursing.

Brian: I go there too majoring in forensics.

Brian and Katherine start laughing as they walk and Catherine kisses Brian.

Catherine: I am so sorry I shouldn't have done that.

Catherine runs off as a shocked Brian smiles.

Nebula and Nefaira look at the Royal Rings and plot their next move against the rangers. They are trying to find the perfect candidates to be the Gold and Purple Royal Knights as Catastrophe teleports in.

Catastrophe: Those pesky rangers took one of my nine lives. They will pay for this I swear on my life.

Catastrophe morphs into Katherine and stands before Nebula and Nefaira.

Katherine: Brian is smitten with me he has no clue that me and Catastrophe are the same person. I will continue to use that to my advantage and destroy the rangers by getting close to them.

The earth starts shaking as Nebula and Nefaira fall to the ground as the rangers who are shown with Brian fall also as they are shown talkining.

Dark Castle

A giant purple energy ball crashes into Tiamat's castle as a woman is shown coming out of it.

Royal Sanctuary

Orion and Cecelia have to felt the earthquake and feels a dark presence has just arrived on earth.

Orion: Illyria.


	5. Chapter 5 Illyara

Illyara

Dark Castle

Lord Cedric: Illyara! What are you doing here you old hag?

Illyara: Prince Tiamat is tired of your countless failures! He has sent me to oversee operations from now on.

Lord Cedric: First of all I will never answer to the likes of you! And who the **** set you free! I left you locked inside that ancient tomb thousands of years ago.

Illyara: I was set free by the great Prince Tiamat because he wanted someone more capable in charge!

Cedric screams in rage and launches an energy blast at her but Illyara uses her powers to deflect the blast and hurls it right back at Cedric throwing him across the room.

Illyara: I am not that weak little girl you defeated once Cedric. My powers have increased 1000x since we last fought for Tiamat has taken me on as his apprentice. You will pay for the imprisonment and I have a feeling you are plotting against Tiamat.

Cedric: How dare you speak to me that way in my castle! You will show some respect to your dark master.

Illyara: I will not fail where you have! You have not only been capable of destroying the Royal Knights or Orion, but the rangers have their zords, and two of your most powerful generals have broken away from you for no reason, and they also have the Royal Rings two of which are in the hands of Nebula and Nefaira. You are disgrace to Tiamat's army.

Lord Cedric charges at Illyara and Illyara fires lightning from her hands torturing Cedric

Illyara: I was trapped in that hell of a tomb for over 15,000 years just because I defeated you in battle and I was Tiamat's favorite and I lost the purple royal ring which used to be mine.

Lord Cedric teleports away with a few followers and swears this isn't over.

Royal Sancatury

The rangers teleport into the Royal Sancuatry. They were helping citizens of Star City Bay who were injured in the quake.

Becky: Why do I have this earthquake was not caused by movement in the earth's crust?

Orion: Rangers the quake was caused by the coming of Illyara an evil demon/sorceress who was imprisioned in a tomb for over a thousand years. She is a servant of Tiamat and has come to earth with her general Nightwing who is attacking the city. Be careful Rangers for your powers might be powerful enough to take on Nightwing

Troy: We can't just let him destroy the city.

Rangers: ROYAL KNIGHTS, POWER UP.

Lord Cedric is shown furious as he is conversing with Phobos, Trelibcon, and Shadowncon who had decided to side with him.

Lord Cedric: IF TIAMAT AND ILLYARA THINK THIS IS OVER THEY HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING. TIAMAT WILL BOW BEFORE ME I SWEAR IT. I WLL ALSO CRUSH THOSE GOOD FOR NOTHING RANGERS.

Nightwing is shown destroying buildings as he laughs when he is approached by 5 streaks of light.

Troy: We won't let you destroy our city.

Nightwing: I was hoping you would come! You are out of your depth rangers surrender the Royal Rings and I will not kill you all. 

Troy: Never.

Troy and the rangers pull out there knight lasers as Nightwing laughs as the blast doesn't even faze him.

Nightwing: My turn.

Nightwing turns the entire sky black and sends a huge wave of energy at the rangers sending the five rangers flying across the room.

Royal Sancuatry

Orion is watching with concern as he knows they are not prepared to face Nightwing as a purple light teleports in.

Illyara: You should have trained them better.

Orion: Illyara you must remember. We used to be together. We fought Tiamat's army together and you helped us defeat Nightwing. We were going to get married. Nightwing has you under some powerful dark spell and is having you serve Tiamat

Illyara: He told me you would say that. I will enjoy beheading you and leaving that for your pathectic power punks for them to see.

Illyara takes out her sword and combats Orion as there swords clash.

Orion: You must fight it. I know there is a part of you that remembers who you used to be. I know you are stronger than this.

Illyara laughs as she sends a massive purple energy blast knocking him across the room. As Illyara goes to finish off Orion she suddenly goes to her knees and starts holding her head screaming as she sees white flashes and memories

She sees her passiontely kissing Orion

She sees her and Orion morph and take on an army of Skugs.

She sees her and Orion combat Tiamat.

Illyara: THIS ISN'T OVER.

Illyara teleports out of the Royal Sancutary.

The megazord is shown fighting a giant Nightwing as he sends out a massive energy blast which knocks out the Megazord.

Nightwing: It is time to finish this.

Nightwing feels a disturbance and leaves.

The rangers are badly brusied and the Megazord lost alot of power and will be out of commision for a long time and needs time to repair.

Orion: Rangers there is much I must tell you. Illyara was actually once my Fiance. Nightwing used powewful dark magic to make her loyal to Tiamat. I know there is still good in her for I saw it in her eyes and as I was fighting it she was fighting Nightwing's magic

Also there are actually seven royal rings instead of 5. The two royal rings were forged from the combined powers of all 5 royal ring sand an unknown energy source. They were the most powerful royal rings and were to be used against Tiamat. The two rings are the gold and purple Royal Rings and I am afraid they have fallen into the hands of Nebula and Nefaira. They have corrupted the rings.

I am sorry I never told you this yet for I am preparing you for the biggest battle you will ever face and there is a chance it will contain many casualties.

Tony: We can take on any challege. We will also bring back Illyara and bring her back to good. We will take on the new rangers when they come also and do our best to bring them to our side. We need you to be open and honest from now on for it may be information we can use.

Lastly Cedric has broken free from Tiamat and I am afraid he is planning something dastardly.\

Dark Castle

Nightwing is shown conversing with an image covered in fire which is revaled to be Tiamat. Tiamat takes the body of a dragon(He looks like Prince Olympius).

Tiamat: You have done well. You damaged the rangers severly and took out there zord out of commision.

Nightwing: We have a problem sire! Illyara is starting to remember parts of her past. She had flashes of memories today while battling Orion. Her full memories will return soon I will do my best to use my powers to keep brainwashing her.

Tiamat: If she turns against us then you know what must be done. Her sacrifice and powers might be just the energy I need to escape this dimension.

Nightwing and Tiamat nod in agreement.


End file.
